1. Technical Field
This application relates to entertainment systems that can be mounted in a vehicle, such as an automobile, and more particularly relates to headrest-mounted entertainment systems for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video display units have been used in vehicles, such as, for example, airplanes and cars, to provide passengers with diversion and entertainment on journeys of diverse durations. However, known units and various components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.